


【郑在玹✖️你】能得几时好

by Jingchuanchuanchuan



Category: NCT
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingchuanchuanchuan/pseuds/Jingchuanchuanchuan
Summary: tbc.圣诞节的一更，大家圣诞节快乐呀~~我看评论里的姐妹有猜到后面剧情走向的，大概就是你想的那样啦，这个套路真的用烂啦hhhh谢谢喜欢~
Kudos: 4





	【郑在玹✖️你】能得几时好

03.

你稀里糊涂的陪郑在玹熬过来噬心，又稀里糊涂的承担起每日帮他打点上下的小佣人的工作，理由是：我为你安了床，受了天谴，所以你得照顾我。美名其曰：报偿。  
这可真是个祖宗。  
但他最近倒是也不往宅子里带什么乱七八糟的妖怪了，你消停不少。每日睡得不知道比以前安稳多少，不知道是新床的原因，还是每晚郑在玹都紧紧抱着你的原因。  
你小日子过得不错。郑在玹可不好。他是在你说关心他的时候心动了，上百年来似乎人人以为他是个不会受伤不会怕痛的铁人，比噬心难熬的天谴他也没少挨过，偏偏就你一副认真的表情看着他说心疼，心里自然溃不成军。那时就下定决心只把心思放在你一人身上，断了所有拈花惹草的机会，天天搂着你大门不出二门不迈的，不知道多逍遥快活。  
但如果能更进一步就好了。每晚只是抱着你已经没办法满足他了，他是把你的身段摸了个遍，可到底如何下嘴还是个问题。万一太突兀直接把你生吞了可怎么好。这一想就没有尽头，望梅止渴也不是这样望的呀。出于他对自己的自信以及无数经验，终于忍耐不住挑了个日子对你下手。  
一点也不会奇怪，狐狸这种动物会媚术，你早该想到的。你双手被推到头顶被他一只手扣住的时候，郑在玹还在不急不慢的施着媚术。  
“小盏，跟在玹哥哥玩个游戏好不好啊”  
“……什么游戏”  
“让你快乐的游戏。”郑在玹舔了舔嘴唇“小盏会很舒服的，我保证”  
你的衣裳被他逐数褪去，身子在他的撩拨下嘴里发出细细的娇喘。  
“在玹……唔……”这种感觉太奇怪了，一阵阵的酥麻感让你全身都失去了力气，只由他摆弄。  
郑在玹把那根在你的两腿之间蹭来蹭去，直到上面沾上你的液体以后，才缓缓推入。他握住你的脚踝，一点一点的把他自己推入进去，然后听得到两个人心满意足的喘息。  
“你真的……比想象中要好吃的很多，小盏”  
“唔……在玹……哈啊”不知道是不是你太敏感的原因，你觉得郑在玹在你体内又涨大了。“太深了……唔……”  
郑在玹挑着眉看你面色潮红，看你欠着腰想要脱离，伸手把你狠狠拽了回来，直接顶弄到最深处，仿佛要撑开花心似的。“别乱跑哦。乖一点。”  
他拽住你的脚踝开始抽送，你一只手抵着他的胸膛，一边娇软着求他慢一点。可等他真的慢下来，你感觉自己又酥痒的不行，“……你快一点嘛”  
“要我慢一点的也是你，现在又要我快一点……你想好了，到底要怎样，嗯？”  
他开始揉搓小豆豆，你被突如其来的刺激弓起了腰”唔，要快一点，在玹”  
“那我就好好疼疼你”

强烈的快感不断将你抛上云霄，一破余韵未尽又被抛上更高的地方，等郑在玹射在你体内的时候，你已经因为强烈的快感昏过去了。

“真乖。”

从那次两人尝了禁果以后，郑在玹更是愈发的不可收拾，三天两头哄着你做。你脸皮薄不好意思问郑在玹：我们现在这样算什么啊？是你的新宠还是你的专宠啊？但你到底没好意思问出口，反正他活了上千年，偶尔换个口味也不是不可以。

你灵力这么弱，无非就是命一条，他要是要那就拿去。你抱着这样的心思每天有些提心吊胆的和郑在玹相处。你觉得和以前没什么不同，郑在玹可不这么觉得。以前的你跟他没大没小的谈天说地，现在你对他恭恭敬敬他说一你不敢说二，他说往南你绝不向北。

“你是不是，不喜欢我啊？”  
“没有没有，在玹你这张脸得天独厚天上地下仅此一人，怎么会有人不喜欢你呢？”  
“小盏那你怕我吗”  
“还好吧。”如果知道半夜醒来找不到暖炉的郑在玹会哼哼唧唧的像小孩一样，那还是挺可爱的“不是很怕你。”  
“可你为什么和以前不一样了？以前的小盏会损我，还会问我为什么会这样想，你为什么不问了？”郑在玹眼睛里像掉进了星星一样发着光。你一时语塞不知道该怎么接话。“是不是你也像她们一样，只是利用我，吸走了我的灵气之后就会离开我？小盏你是不是也会离开我？”  
“……不是。”  
“小盏你别骗我好不好。我真的真的很认真的对待你对待我们之间的感情，你可不可以不要骗我。我真的好喜欢你。”  
你心情复杂，不知道他到底以前经历过什么，按住他乱晃的尾巴顺了顺毛，“我也好喜欢你。不要胡思乱想了。”你觉得自己安慰的有些敷衍，想要再说点什么，抬眼就看见郑在玹的眼尾已经开始泛红了。

完了……尾巴不能摸的……

于是又是一番云雨过后，他眼角带着泪痕搂着你沉沉睡去。你揉了揉还在发涨的太阳穴，想起白天成宁给你寄来的书信：在玹哥虽是九尾，但现在只有六尾，其中有两尾在城西的狼妖那里，希望你能劝劝他别每天不务正业赶紧把把那两尾要回来，不然等天雷下来就晚了。

六尾？这尾巴也能像借条一样，压给别人的？

你翻了翻信，发现还有一封是成宁写给你的，她在信中详细解释了尾巴的作用，又说明了这三尾是怎么遗失的，又给你划了重点郑在玹是吊儿郎当的，可天雷不是开玩笑的，弄不好只能这上古神兽九尾白狐就只能在书里看见了。最后跟你分享了她近几日的生活日常。  
你扶着腰小心翼翼从郑在玹怀里爬起来，想起郑在玹那次逼近高潮时，带着不怀好意的笑，嘴唇贴着你耳朵问你“你说，我们的孩子但是是胎生，还是卵生？”你颤抖着泄了他一身，他找来枕头然后把你腰垫的高高的。你鬼使神差的摸了摸自己的小腹：会有孩子吗？鸟和狐狸？会生出什么呢？

**Author's Note:**

> tbc.   
> 圣诞节的一更，大家圣诞节快乐呀~~我看评论里的姐妹有猜到后面剧情走向的，大概就是你想的那样啦，这个套路真的用烂啦hhhh  
> 谢谢喜欢~


End file.
